


Хозяйский сынок

by Hux_n_Ren



Series: WTF Hux&Ren 2019: миди R—NC-17 [6]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Humor, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 14:01:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17809295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hux_n_Ren/pseuds/Hux_n_Ren
Summary: Рен — работник на ферме Брендола Хакса. Армитаж Хакс — хозяйский сынок, которого стараются держать взаперти. Брендол не обрадуется, если обнаружит, что сын при любой возможности подсматривает за работающим Кайло, а уж если узнает, о чём думает Кайло, то расстроится ещё больше.





	Хозяйский сынок

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Boss' Son](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14995019) by [valda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/valda/pseuds/valda). 



Это было так нечестно, так неправильно — то, что Кайло Рен отлично выглядел, чем бы ни занимался.

Нормальному мужчине день, проведённый за работой на ферме, не добавит привлекательности. Нормальный мужчина испачкается, вспотеет и будет внушать отвращение. Кайло испачкался и вспотел, но почему-то совсем не вызывал отвращения.

Предполагалось, что Армитаж накормит цыплят (одно из немногих дел по хозяйству, которые отец доверял ему; то, что Армитаж вёл бухгалтерию, занимался налогами, совершал сделки, не в счёт — он был бесполезен из-за своей «худобы и хрупкости»), но ведро с кормом без толку болталось в его руках, а агрессивно квохчущие куры клевали штанины комбинезона. Сам же Армитаж стоял и, вытаращив глаза и разинув рот, наблюдал за Кайло Реном.

Наёмный работник усердно сбивал масло — один из самых популярных и экологически чистых продуктов с их фермы. Работа велась по старинке, как предпочитал отец Армитажа. Именно поэтому Кайло, крепко обхватив ручищами длинную рукоять поршня, погружал его в глубины маслобойки, и тот плавно скользил вверх и вниз через отверстие в крышке.

Кайло частенько щеголял без рубашки, он и сейчас был обнажён по пояс — кожа порозовела под горячим полуденным солнцем. От напряжения на плоском животе проступали мускулы, но особенно выделялись грудные мышцы — широкие, упругие, литые.

Длинные пряди чёрных волос, обычно стянутые в пучок, сегодня облепили его лицо, и на них блестели капельки пота. Крупные алые губы подрагивали, с каждым движением поршня с них срывалось рычание.

Лапищи у Кайло были огромные, а бицепсы, такое ощущение, размером с голову Армитажа. Бёдра тоже не подкачали — мускулистые и мощные. Да на нём пахать можно было.

Кайло взрыкнул, в последний раз опустил поршень, отступил от маслобойки и вытер ладонью пот со лба. Не успев сообразить, что творит, Армитаж бросил ведро и лихо метнулся к Кайло, на ходу вытаскивая носовой платок из кармана комбинезона.

— Держи, — затаив дыхание, произнёс он и протянул клетчатый квадратик ткани.

Кайло посмотрел на него, и внезапно весь мир сжался до размеров этих сверкающих карих глаз.

— Так-так, — раздался глубокий голос, и то был первый раз, когда Кайло заговорил с Армитажем. — Что тут у нас?

— Это мой платок, — умудрился выдавить из себя Армитаж, еле соображая, что говорит.

Кайло рассмеялся. Армитаж решил, что он смеётся над ним, но смех был таким непринужденным и естественным, что это почти не имело значения.

— Да я не о платке, — сказал Кайло, но тем не менее взял его, вытер лоб и щёки, а потом ещё прошёлся по шее и груди. Никогда в жизни Армитаж не испытывал такой ревности к куску ткани.

— Премного благодарен, — продолжил Кайло, кивком указав на абсолютно мокрый платок. — Я возьму его, простирну вечером и завтра отдам тебе.

— Нет, — запротестовал Армитаж и, почувствовав, как подступает жар, опустил голову, чтобы спрятать лицо под широкими полями соломенной шляпы. — То есть… ты можешь взять его, если хочешь. А если не хочешь, хм, можешь не стирать. Я заберу его и так.

Кайло протянул руку и поддел шляпу толстыми пальцами.

— Уверен? — спросил он и, как показалось Армитажу, ухмыльнулся.

— Э-э-э, да, — ответил Армитаж, борясь с дрожью в голосе.

— Как хочешь, — сказал Кайло и едва заметно пожал плечами. Сложив платок вчетверо, он запихнул его в передний кармашек комбинезона. Армитаж уловил запах пота — от Кайло и от ткани — и чуть покачнулся.

— Спасибо, — пробубнил он и, осознав, что сказал, не удержался от испуганного вздоха. — То есть, — Армитаж запнулся, — это… Пока. — Он развернулся и рванул обратно к брошенному ведру. Пробившись сквозь толпу счастливых цыплят, которые собрались вокруг рассыпавшегося корма, он подхватил ведро и отправился в амбар. Не смея оглянуться назад.

***

Уединившись в амбаре, Хакс повесил ведро, сбросил соломенную шляпу и тяжело выдохнул. Наконец-то он поговорил с Кайло Реном, но беседа прошла ужасно. Лучше бы он вовсе не предлагал платок.

А может, и не лучше.

Откинувшись спиной на дощатую стену, он медленно вынул из кармана платок. От которого крепко несло потом Кайло Рена. Дрожащими руками Армитаж поднёс ткань к лицу и для начала неуверенно обнюхал её. Когда этого оказалось недостаточно, он прижался к ней губами и поцеловал. А потом сдался и уткнулся носом. Не имеет значения, что случится после, по крайней мере, у него останется этот кусочек ткани.

— Ой, пардоньте, — раздался глубокий голос со стороны дверного проёма. Армитаж в ужасе поднял глаза и увидел Кайло, стоящего с маслобойкой в обнимку. — Не хотел прерывать.

Кайло решительно вошёл внутрь с важным видом, совершенно завораживающе двигая бёдрами. Армитаж замер. Не оставалось ничего иного, как смотреть на приближающегося Кайло. И по-прежнему прижимать платок к лицу.

— Ну до чего милый малыш, — нежно произнёс Кайло, подойдя почти вплотную и опустив маслобойку. Подавшись вперёд, он упёрся руками в стену и взял Армитажа в оцепление своими мускулистыми руками.

— Я не малыш, — приглушённым платком голосом слабо запротестовал Армитаж.

Кайло тихо хохотнул.

— Пожалуй, ты прав. Ты почти такой же высокий, как я. — Наклонив голову, он провёл губами по уху Армитажа. — Нравится мой запашок?

Армитаж содрогнулся всем телом (от кончиков пальцев ног до макушки) и пискнул.

— Что ещё тебе по нраву, хозяйский сынок?

Армитаж широко распахнул глаза и отнял платок ото рта.

— Ага, я знаю, кто ты, — промурлыкал Кайло. — Приметил тебя в первый же день. И с тех пор вижу, как ты пялишься.

— Я не… я не…

— Нет? — Кайло отстранился и посмотрел прямо в глаза Армитажу. — У меня такое впечатление, что ты мог бы не только пялиться, но если ты даже не подглядывал…

Он выпрямился и опустил руки. Армитажа охватило облегчение вперемешку с паникой.

— Нет… — он запнулся. — Да. Погоди.

— Ну так как? — Кайло склонил голову набок и оценивающе глянул на Армитажа.

Армитаж облизнул губы — и готов был поклясться, что в тот момент глаза Кайло потемнели.

— Было бы здорово, — осмелев, начал Армитаж, — не только пялиться.

Кайло положил лапищи ему на талию и, крепко обхватив, притянул вплотную к себе. Армитаж судорожно вздохнул, недоверчиво вздрогнул, столкнувшись с литыми мышцами, и крепко вцепился в носовой платок.

— Мы могли бы найти ему применение получше, — сказал Кайло, бросив взгляд на кусок ткани. Огладив бока Армитажа, он скользнул ладонями вверх, к его груди, и отстегнул лямки комбинезона. А потом выдернул платок из его рук. — Открой рот. — Армитаж, моргнув, подчинился, и Кайло затолкал платок внутрь. — Вот так, — одобрительно заметил он. — Мы же не хотим, чтобы ты поднял шум, когда я буду трахать тебя.

Кожу Армитажа и так уже покалывало от прикосновений широких ладоней, но теперь ему казалось, что она горит. Смесь недоверия и желания затопила его. Армитаж неумело ощупывал грудные мышцы Кайло и глухо постанывал сквозь ткань.

— Ну что, нравятся? — спросил Кайло дразнящим тоном и скользнул лапищами Армитажу за спину. Пока одна рука стаскивала лямки комбинезона с плеч, другая опустилась к заднице, сжала её, а длинный палец проник между ног и надавил на промежность.

Армитаж испустил смущённый вскрик и запрокинул голову.

— А ты чертовски хорош, — сказал Кайло и, ещё раз стиснув задницу, отпустил её. Он отодвинулся, а Армитаж уже успел соскучиться — по его рукам, по жару его тела. Он заскулил, но Кайло был занят тем, что стаскивал с Армитажа ботинки и комбинезон. — Я тут подумал, лучше не портить твою фланелевую рубашонку, — добавил он и потянулся к пуговицам.

Армитаж фыркнул в носовой платок и, качнув головой, поднял руки, чтобы распахнуть полы рубашки. Кайло понял намёк и сделал за него всю работу, рывком отправив пуговицы в полёт. Рубашка упала на пол, а Армитаж остался стоять, одетый лишь в белую майку, трусы и носки.

— Ты роскошный — ты в курсе? — пробормотал Кайло, вновь приблизившись. — Отлично выглядишь. — Армитаж неуклюже обхватил себя руками. — Как тебе удаётся сохранять кожу такой бледной, работая на ферме? С такими волосами ты должен быть весь усыпан веснушками. — Кайло провёл длинным пальцем по щеке Армитажа. — Это потому что твой папенька держит тебя взаперти? Прячет от парней вроде меня?

Щеки Армитажа вспыхнули, он опустил глаза, но Кайло ухватил его за подбородок и заставил поднять голову. Другая рука плавно прошлась по боку, проникла под майку и, задирая её всё выше и выше, аккуратно двинулась по животу к груди. Наткнувшись на сосок, Кайло нежно потёр его пальцами, и Армитаж, снова дёрнувшись, застонал, закрыл глаза и откинул голову назад.

Внезапно губы Кайло коснулись горла Армитажа, обдав его горячим дыханием. Кайло выпустил подбородок Армитажа и вновь потянулся к его заднице.

— Я бы съел тебя живьём, — мрачно пробормотал он. — Так и сделаю.

Кайло в очередной раз отстранился, и Армитаж всхлипнул.

— Давай, раздевайся до конца, — сказал Кайло, указав на нижнее бельё, а сам повернулся к маслобойке и, сняв крышку, вытащил поршень. Армитаж смущённо взглянул на него, потом торопливо стянул майку и спустил трусы. — Хороший мальчик. А теперь иди сюда. — Кайло велел Армитажу встать перед маслобойкой. Вернув крышку на место, он ткнул в неё пальцем. — Наклонись и обопрись на неё.

Армитаж подчинился и осторожно упёрся ладонями в деревянную поверхность.

— А теперь раздвинь ноги, — приказал Кайло и легонько пнул Армитажа. Армитаж расставил ноги пошире и вздрогнул, осознав, что он полностью обнажён и открыт чужому взгляду.

— Видел бы ты себя, — выдохнул Кайло, пройдясь ладонью по его спине и заднице. — Красивый, как картинка. — Гордость и смущение боролись внутри Армитажа, кожа пылала. — Воу, — довольно выпалил Кайло, — у тебя даже зад покраснел. — Он размахнулся и слегка шлёпнул по ягодице, и Армитаж издал писк, почти заглушённый платком.

Руки Кайло переместились на внутреннюю сторону бёдер и медленно двинулись вверх. Армитаж почувствовал, как огромные пальцы скользнули вдоль ложбинки, а потом впились в плоть и развели половинки в стороны.

— Только посмотрите на эту тесную маленькую дырочку. И как же мне попасть в неё?

Армитаж не знал. И всхлипнул.

— О, не переживай, я позабочусь о тебе, Арми.

Обидное уменьшительное — это было уже чересчур. У Армитажа мелькнула мысль распрямиться и оттолкнуть Кайло, но что-то тёплое, влажное и возбуждающе мягкое коснулось самого интимного местечка, и хотя он не знал, что это такое, ощущения были настолько приятными, что трепет пронзил всё тело.

— Какой приятный вкус, малыш Арми, — произнёс Кайло и… Блядь, это был его язык, и он…

Вдоль позвоночника пробежала вспышка. Армитаж выгнулся, замотал головой и пронзительно заскулил в носовой платок. Язык толкался в упругие мышцы, пробираясь прямо внутрь.

Теперь Армитаж тяжело сопел — воздуха не хватало. Закатив глаза, он опирался на маслобойку трясущимися руками. А ещё ему очень хотелось дотронуться до своего затвердевшего, стоящего как штык члена. Он попытался запустить руку между ног, но чуть не упал, потеряв точку опоры. Сквозь ткань пробились рыдания.

— Ты так возбуждён, — промурлыкал Кайло, отстранившись от задницы. — Не хочу, чтобы ты кончил слишком быстро. — Протянув руку, он выдернул платок изо рта Армитажа. Тот закашлялся, подавившись слюной, и глотнул воздуха. — Стой смирно, — приказал Кайло. Позади раздался звук встряхиваемой ткани, а потом лапищи Кайло оказались возле паха Армитажа — рядом с членом — и крепко повязали платок у самого основания ствола. — Вот так, — удовлетворённо заявил Кайло. — Теперь не кончишь, пока я не разрешу.

— Блядь, — простонал Армитаж.

Кайло отвесил ему шлепок по заднице.

— А твой папенька знает, какой у тебя грязный рот?

Армитаж с ужасом осознал, что член пульсирует, и промолчал, не доверяя своему голосу.

— Интересно, чем ещё можно занять этот грязный рот? — спросил Кайло. Проведя ладонью вдоль спины Армитажа, он обошёл его по кругу и, остановившись спереди, положил руку ему на плечо. Армитаж наблюдал, как свободной рукой Кайло расстегнул джинсы, а потом, приспустив их вместе с нижним бельём, вытащил самый большой член, какой Армитажу когда-либо доводилось видеть.

— Ой, — выдохнул он, уставившись на него.

— Открой, — произнёс Кайло, толкнувшись головкой в губы. Подняв взгляд на Кайло, Армитаж широко разинул рот.

Член полностью заполнил его — с платком не сравнить. Не успела головка скользнуть по языку, как тут же упёрлась в заднюю часть нёба, а член всё никак не заканчивался.

Когда Армитаж мечтал об этом, практикуясь на моркови и огурцах, он не представлял размеров Кайло. Но он освоил один трюк и надеялся, что тот сработает. Чуть наклонив голову, он вытянул шею и, подавшись вперёд, пропустил член в глотку.

— Блядь. Умничка, — прошипел Кайло, и Армитаж судорожно сглотнул.

Кайло застонал и, переместив руку с плеча Армитажа на его затылок, принялся засаживать ствол глубоко в глотку. Армитаж закрыл глаза. Он концентрировался попеременно то на возможности сделать вдох, когда член выходил из горла, то на волнующем страхе задохнуться, когда член вбивался внутрь. Он смутно осознавал, что перепачкал слюной всё вокруг: Кайло и собственный подбородок — но ему было плевать. Ничто не имело значения, кроме члена Кайло, целиком и полностью завладевшего его губами, языком и горлом. Именно это было его предназначением: принимать в себя член Кайло.

Внезапно Кайло взрыкнул и выдернул ствол изо рта. Армитаж потянулся было за ним языком, но тут же потерял равновесие и отказался от этой затеи.

— Кайло, — взмолился он; его надломленный голос перешёл в хрип.

Кайло провёл ладонью по рыжим волосам, погладив Армитажа, словно домашнего любимца.

— Ты просто молодец, Арми, но если я сейчас кончу, то не смогу оприходовать твою тесную дырочку.

Армитаж сглотнул — в горле саднило.

Кайло снова пристроился сзади и раздвинул ягодицы руками.

— Придётся подготовить тебя. Медленно и тщательно, чтобы ты смог принять меня. — Горячий, влажный язык вновь размашисто и неторопливо прошёлся вдоль ложбинки, вынудив Армитажа взвиться всем телом. — Хотя слюны будет недостаточно, — задумчиво добавил Кайло. Скользнув ладонью по спине Армитажа, он ласково потрепал его. — Выпрямись.

Когда Армитаж подчинился, Кайло назвал его молодцом и опять хлопнул по заднице. Армитаж был уверен, что порозовел с головы до ног, а член и вовсе стал пунцовым — крепко повязанный платок не давал ему опасть.

Кайло подошёл к маслобойке и сдвинул крышку.

— Только подумай, Арми, я всё утро потратил, сбивая его для тебя. — Он запустил руку внутрь.

Кошмарный смысл этих слов дошёл до Армитажа, и он вновь обрёл голос:

— Стой! — «Кайло ведь не запихнёт масло _туда_? Он же понимает, чем всё закончится?» — Па… папа узнает, — запинаясь, пролепетал он. — Я не могу…

Кайло распрямился и вытащил руку (к счастью, чистую) из маслобойки.

— Не хочешь, чтобы тебя трахнули? — протянул он, и Армитаж вздрогнул. Он хотел. Пусть Кайло Рен оказался абсолютным имбецилом, но он хотел заполучить этот хуец.

— Прошу, — прошептал Армитаж, по его телу пробежал холодок. — У меня есть кое-что. Наверху. — Он кивком указал на второй ярус, где хранились инструменты и тюки сена, а под шатающейся доской был устроен тайник.

— Покажи, — проговорил Кайло низким, нежным, хотя и с оттенком нетерпения, голосом.

Армитаж, голый и босой, принялся карабкаться вверх по деревянным ступенькам. Стояк почти причинял боль. Было непросто сесть на корточки и приподнять доску, но он справился.

За спиной раздались тяжёлые шаги, и когда Армитаж выпрямился, Кайло возник сзади и вырвал бутылочку у него из рук.

— Так-так, — сказал Кайло. Он стоял так близко, что его джинсы в обтяжку касались обнажённого бедра Армитажа. — Да ты у нас полон сюрпризов.

Внезапно Армитаж оказался распластанным на тюке сена, а к его спине прижалась широкая тяжёлая лапища.

— Лежи смирно, — раздался приказ, и Армитаж заскрёб пальцами по сену, когда Кайло лёгким пинком заставил его раздвинуть ноги. Пол амбара был перед ним как на ладони, в открытые двери проникал вечерний свет. Армитаж услышал щелчок колпачка своей секретной бутылочки, а мгновением позже на ложбинку капнула смазка.

— Так ты отсюда наблюдал за мной? — напрямик спросил Кайло, и толстый палец скользнул между ягодиц.

— Да, — признался Армитаж.

— Наблюдал и развратничал? — Теперь палец касался входа, двигаясь вверх и вниз в дразнящей манере. Ощущений было слишком много и в то же время недостаточно, словно щекотка и зуд сразу.

— Да, — выдохнул Армитаж, ёрзая по сену; мышцы ног бесконтрольно подрагивали. Ему хотелось…

Кайло толкнулся внутрь, кончик пальца прорвался через тугие мышцы, вырвав из истерзанной глотки Армитажа придушенный стон.

— Сейчас я устрою тебе настоящий разврат. — Кайло просунул палец глубже, и Армитаж, не сдержавшись, взвизгнул.

— Воу-воу, осторожнее, парень, — пробормотал Кайло. — Хочешь, чтобы папенька услышал?

Склонившись над Армитажем, он прижался к его спине обнажённой, разгорячённой, влажной от пота грудью и свободной рукой накрыл его рот.

— Тебе правда придётся помолчать.

Армитаж скосил глаза в попытке взглянуть на Кайло и кивнуть в знак согласия, но тот так крепко держал его, что ему удалось лишь отчаянно прогудеть в зажимавшую ему рот ладонь.

— Вот и молодец, — сказал Кайло и погрузил палец до конца. Армитаж заорал так, что ладонь едва приглушила его крик.

Ощущения были обжигающими. Обжигающими и какими-то неправильными. Как будто запретными. Его кожа пылала, ноги подкашивались. Кайло принялся медленно, очень медленно вытаскивать палец, и Армитаж почувствовал, как сжимается вокруг него, яростно пытаясь вытолкнуть и — одновременно — насадиться снова.

— Ты должен расслабиться для меня, Арми, — нараспев пробормотал Кайло и резко вставил палец назад; Армитаж жалобно застонал. — Мой член гораздо толще. — Так и было. Армитаж знал об этом. Блядь, Кайло же порвёт его.

Не вынимая пальца, Кайло оттопырил ещё один и уверенно надавил прямо над яйцами. Вспышка удовольствия пронзила тело, перевязанный платком член запульсировал. В уголках глаз скопились горячие слёзы.

А потом Кайло убрал пальцы, и обжигающее ощущение растяжения исчезло. Армитаж чувствовал себя пустым, мышцы входа покалывало, и он, тяжело засопев, всхлипнул в ладонь. Кайло хохотнул, и на ложбинку вновь полилась смазка. В этот раз внутрь толкнулось два пальца.

— Я трахну эту тугую розовую дырочку, — пообещал Кайло хриплым голосом. — Трахну так жёстко, что ты и за месяц в себя не придёшь. Каждый раз при ходьбе будешь меня вспоминать.

Зажмурившись, Армитаж вздрогнул и, подавшись назад, насадился на пальцы. Топорщащиеся соски проехались по сену, и его разум затуманился. Он и так думал о Кайло каждый день: наблюдал за ним из окна спальни, подглядывал украдкой из-за амбара или, как догадался Кайло, следил со второго яруса, лихорадочно теребя увлажнённый смазкой член и представляя, как Кайло касается его.

Армитаж заскулил, и Кайло снова хохотнул.

— Расслабься, — сказал он и медленно ввёл оба пальца до упора.

Армитаж потерял счёт времени — весь мир для него свёлся к здоровенным пальцам Кайло, вынуждающим его раскрыться. Большие пальцы. Большой член. Кайло был невероятной громадиной. И он собирался измочалить Армитажа.

Третий палец с усилием протолкнулся к первым двум, и Армитаж распахнул глаза. Горячие слёзы, повисшие на ресницах, потекли по щекам.

Он смутно понимал, что солнце заходит — в амбаре ощутимо потемнело, из дверного проёма лился тусклый свет. На задворках сознания порхала какая-то мысль, что-то, о чём он забыл, но в данный момент ничто не имело значения, кроме пальцев Кайло и его члена…

— Никчёмный бездельник, — раздалось ворчание со стороны входа, и в глазах у Армитажа прояснилось. — Армитаж! — заорал Брендол Хакс, обшаривая взглядом амбар. — Куда ты, блядь, подевался?

Кайло крепче зажал Армитажу рот ладонью, а потом отпустил.

— Ты мой, малыш? — пробормотал он ему в самое ухо.

Армитаж оглянулся через плечо и в ужасе уставился на Кайло, но не смог разобрать черт его лица в полумраке. Кайло провернул пальцы в заднице, и Армитаж еле удержался от визга.

— Д-да, — прошептал он дрожащим голосом.

— Тогда делай, как я говорю, — тихо произнёс Кайло и медленно вытащил пальцы наружу. Армитаж почувствовал, как сжалась его дырка. — Лежи смирно. Молчи. И удерживай себя открытым для меня.

Что-то тёплое и влажное мазнуло по спине — это Кайло вытер смазку об обнажённую кожу. Его рука несильно, но уверенно надавила на затылок, а потом исчезла, и Армитаж услышал, как Кайло затопал вниз по лестнице.

— Мистер Хакс, — без обиняков начал Кайло. Армитаж прикусил губу и закрыл глаза. — Чем могу помочь?

— Не видел моего придурочного сынка? — спросил Брендол.

— Никак нет, — с лёгкостью соврал Кайло.

Армитаж чувствовал, как пульсирует его член. Отец в любой момент мог посмотреть наверх и заметить его пунцовое лицо, выглядывающее из-за тюка с сеном…

Его задница снова сжалась, и он вспомнил слова Кайло. Вздрагивая, он протянул руку и ощупал дырку. Не пойдут ли насмарку труды Кайло — теперь, когда внутри ничего нет? Армитаж вдохнул поглубже и сильнее выгнул спину. Его пальцы были тоньше, поэтому он толкнулся сразу четырьмя.

Четыре пальца. Армитаж едва сдержал стон. Он засадил себе в дырку четыре пальца. Дырка была растянута, и ему это нравилось. Почти позабыв о том, что происходит внизу, он двигал пальцами туда и обратно, вновь и вновь скользя ими через припухший вход.

До безумия хотелось прикоснуться к члену, развязать платок, который так долго удерживал его в напряжении, но Кайло говорил, что сам скажет, когда Армитажу будет дозволено кончить. Практически впав в отчаяние, он слушал, как Кайло под разными предлогами пытался отвлечь внимание Брендола от амбара, и безмолвно умолял Кайло вернуться.

Наконец Кайло снова поднялся по лестнице (лучше поздно, чем никогда), и Армитаж уловил тихий шорох рядом.

— И додумался же кинуть там свои шмотки, — удивлённо пробормотал Кайло. — Чудо, что папенька не заметил.

— Дерьмо, — вздрогнув, прошептал Армитаж.

— Ты хорошо себя вёл, пока меня не было? — спросил Кайло. Похоже, он притащил не только одежду — раздался тихий щелчок, и луч света озарил второй ярус. Армитаж отвернулся, прежде чем фонарик ослепил его. — Ого, — хрипло прошептал Кайло. — Малыш Арми вёл себя даже лучше, чем я думал.

Расставив ноги и неуклюже завалившись на бок для удобства, Армитаж без остановки погружал пальцы в дырку. Теперь Кайло направлял фонарик прямо на него, непосредственно между ног, и Армитаж мог только догадываться, какая ему открывалась картина. Его дырка, широко растянутая, розовая, блестящая от смазки, ожидающая, и его пальцы, скользящие внутрь и наружу, удерживающие её в готовности. На секунду Армитажа опьянила мысль о том, что он сумел удивить Кайло, что Кайло остался доволен.

Широкие лапищи огладили бока, а затем плечи Армитажа. Кайло заставил его вытащить пальцы и сложить обе руки на пояснице.

— Держи их вот так, — проинструктировал он.

Услышав звук расстёгивающейся молнии, Армитаж задышал чаще и почувствовал, как пульсируют вены на запястьях.

Лапищи Кайло снова вернулись к делу: одна легла на скрещенные руки, другая надавила на затылок, удерживая Армитажа на месте. А потом пришло новое ощущение, не похожее на жёсткие кончики пальцев или гибкий язык. Будто что-то твёрдое и при этом нежное толкнулось в кольцо мышц, а потом скользнуло дальше, ещё дальше, гораздо дальше пальцев…

То был член Кайло — длинный, толстый, совершенный. И он заполнил Армитажа до предела.

Кайло начал двигаться — сперва осторожно, а затем глубже, жёстче, быстрее. И всё, что Армитаж мог делать: лежать и принимать его. Сено впивалось в грудь и щёку, крепкий стояк покачивался между ногами. Ощущения были приятными и болезненными разом. Идеальными.

Кайло трахал его прямо в отцовском амбаре, под самым носом отца. Армитаж занимался именно тем, чего так опасался Брендол.

От этой мысли он восторженно хохотнул, а Кайло, взрыкнув, ухватил его за бёдра и принялся вбиваться так неистово, что у Армитажа звёзды замерцали перед глазами.

— Ты принадлежишь мне, — проворчал Кайло. — И твоя дырка тоже.

— Да, — выдохнул Армитаж. Он был готов предоставить свою дырку в пользование Кайло Рену, когда бы тот, блядь, ни захотел. — Прошу, — проскулил он. Ведь он жаждал заполучить член Кайло на веки вечные, жаждал его прикосновений, жаждал…

Кайло ещё пару раз безжалостно толкнулся внутрь, а потом погрузился до упора, замер, и прежде чем Армитаж среагировал, дёрнул его за волосы и, обняв свободной рукой за талию, прижал к себе. Выпустил рыжие пряди, взял Армитажа под ногу и поднял её повыше.

— Какой славный мальчик. Мой мальчик, — произнёс Кайло. По телу Армитажа прошла дрожь, и он сжал мышцы. Кайло застонал, подхватил и вторую ногу Армитажа, откинулся назад и стал насаживать его на свой член, долбя дырку со всей силой мужчины размером с быка.

Кайло почти полностью выходил из него и снова вбивался внутрь. И снова, и снова, и снова. Армитаж слепо потянулся назад руками и умудрился обхватить Кайло за шею. Тот зарычал и укусил его за плечо. Армитаж стонал так громко, что ему пришлось повернуть голову и зарыться лицом в чёрные волосы, чтобы приглушить звук. Его словно разрывало надвое, и вдруг крепкий узел вокруг основания члена исчез (кажется, Кайло в какой-то момент развязал его). Не успев сообразить, что происходит, Армитаж кончил, вскрикивая и извиваясь всем телом. Его член дёрнулся, и ещё раз, и ещё — впрочем, он сбился со счёта. Кайло издал полурык-полувздох, притиснул Армитажа к себе и, резко отступив назад, одним махом уселся на перевёрнутое деревянное ведро.

Кайло тяжело, жарко дышал в бледное плечо. Как ни странно, его губы очень нежно касались кожи, и Армитаж задрожал, как от щекотки.

— Какой славный фермерский мальчик, — скорее выдохнул, чем проговорил Кайло. — Какой непослушный хозяйский сынок.

Его член всё ещё был внутри, но теперь он значительно уменьшился — должно быть, Кайло кончил. Армитажу хотелось, чтобы член по-прежнему стоял, хотелось, чтобы он навсегда остался в нём. Уронив голову на плечо Кайло, он вздохнул — удовлетворённо, но печально.

Руки Кайло блуждали по его обнажённой груди, оглаживали плечи, спускались к ногам. Хотя из-за мозолей на пальцах нежности оказались не такими уж нежными.

— Знаешь, ты очаровательный малыш. Идеальный.

— Пошёл ты, — вырвалось у Армитажа. Он был категорически против обращения «малыш», да и насчёт эпитета «очаровательный» уверен не был. Но из-за ласковых рук Кайло, пульсации в заднице и покалывания по всему телу его решимость куда-то улетучилась.

***

Армитаж, прихрамывая, спустился по лестнице. Учитывая обстоятельства, он постарался по максимуму привести себя в порядок. Кайло засунул носовой платок обратно в передний кармашек комбинезона Армитажа, но трусы не отдал, затолкав их себе в карман. Как только Армитаж надел комбинезон и натянул повыше, чтобы скрыть отсутствие пуговиц на рубашке, Кайло приподнял его подбородок, поцеловал в губы (впервые!) и довольно ощутимо шлёпнул по сладко ноющей заднице.

Солнце совсем село, и Армитаж добрёл до крыльца в полной темноте. Не успел он притронуться к ручке, как дверь распахнулась и в проёме показался Брендол. С раскрасневшимся лицом и поникшими плечами.

— Парень, ты где шлялся, мать твою? — прорычал он.

Армитаж придал себе самый непринуждённый вид.

— Извини, пап, — сказал он. Голос по-прежнему был хриплым, а горло болело от члена Кайло. — Я решил прогуляться и зашёл чуть дальше, чем намеревался…

— Будешь сидеть в доме, где тебе самое место, — прервал его Брендол, ткнув пальцем ему в плечо. — Работа на ферме не для тебя. — Нахмурившись, он наклонился ближе, и у Армитажа вдоль позвоночника пробежала дрожь. Без сомнения, он весь провонял сексом, и отец наверняка почувствовал запах. Но кислое выражением на отцовском лице осталось неизменным. Брендол сердито продолжил: — И я хочу, чтобы ты держался подальше от всяких извращенцев. Особенно от этого отщепенца — Рена. Кто знает, на какой разврат способно это животное.

Сердце Армитажа бешено забилось. И правда, кто знает.

— Давай заходи, — рявкнул Брендол и, круто развернувшись, двинулся по коридору.

В этот самый момент что-то влажное и скользкое (божечки, это была сперма Кайло Рена) выскользнуло у Армитажа из задницы, проехалось по ноге, мазнув внутреннюю поверхность бедра, словно оставляя свидетельство того, чем они занимались.

Армитаж проследовал за Брендолом в дом и опустил голову, пряча улыбку.

— Конечно, пап.


End file.
